The Flying Lion Anniversary Special
by The Flying Lion
Summary: The Flying Lion celebrates two years of fanfiction with an ultimate bash! what are the characters from his fics going to do at this interesting celerbration? Thank you all readers and writers of this site!


**DISCLAIM3R: The Flying Lion claims no ownership of any fandoms, series, anime, TV shows, video games, movies, novels, and others mentioned in this fic. He merely borrows them to let his imagination run wild.**

* * *

><p><em>Welcome One and All to the Flying Lion Anniversary Special!<em>

_You have been courtly invited to attend this awesome bash featuring every fandom character._

_This is a way of the Flying Lion to say thanks to all you characters that appear in various fandoms for various authors._

_There will be free food, entertainment, and other stuff! _

_Please remember not to wreck the place as this will be in a reserved area somewhere the Flying Lion has picked out for you._

_Also feel free to dress however you'd like. Though some may want to dress nicely since there will be dancing and other stuff. It's up to you though._

_Once Again the Flying Lion thanks everybody for an awesome two years!_

* * *

><p>The Flying Lion adjusted his tie around his neck and clear his throat. Satisfied he then turned around and exited his room and headed outside. The sight before him was one not many would actually be able to see in their lifetimes.<p>

Many of the characters of various series were all gathered around a large area in front of a mansion area (rented out of course). Flying Lion could spot certain characters he recognized with others chatting and relaxing with many just having fun.

"MESHI~ this is really good food!"

"That Lion wasn't kidding! This is good stuff!"

Monkey D. Luffy yelled out at the top of his lungs whilst eating a preposterously large amount of food at his table. Next to him sat the legendary Son Goku who was competing with the rubber man as he too gorged himself to serious inhumane levels. Of course these two weren't exactly human so that adds a fact to that.

"AH HA HA HA HA! I'm beating you Roronoa san… oh this stuff is good!" Matsumoto Rangiku kept chugging down sake from various glasses whilst the green haired swordsman did likewise.

"This ain't nothing… I can… out stupor this!" Zoro declared.

Lion laughed at the situation passing by them. Then someone from the crowd ran over and stopped in front of him. Lion raised an eyebrow realizing who it was from the trademark blonde hair and serious eyes.

"Samus Aran! I'm so glad you made it!"

Samus looked up. "Huh? Oh it's you Flying Lion. Listen, I'm trying to avoid Snake. He's been chasing me all night."

Then Lion looked over to see a swooning Solid Snake leap out from the crowd. He had a more than happy smile plastered to his face.

"Samus! Hi~ you look pretty." Snake was wobbling around before falling on his face. Samus had a sweat drop while Lion poked the man.

"Ah I see. He must have had the _Special _drinks."

Samus raised an eyebrow at Lion. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, nothing." Flying Lion waved his hands before grabbing Samus by her shoulders. "Just relax, have some food, hang out, and have a good time."

At the other side of the crowds, L Lawliet and TonyTony Chopper were busy eating some of the sweets and ice cream that was made available. The detective carefully ate his portions of little snacks while playing around with them as the doctor devoured his ice cream quickly.

"Ah ha! This ice cream taste really really good! It's awesome!"

L looked over at the tiny reindeer with his panda looking eyes. Chopper noticed looking back at the man who still watched him carefully. It was silent until L finally spoke.

"You know you are one of the very few people that can understand my need of sugar. And for that I think you've earned your place on the few people I actually like."

Chopper looked back at L and then held his hat. "AH you bastard! I'm not happy! Ha ha ha!"

L looked at the strange reindeer/doctor while wondering why he said this. But that didn't matter. Now L had a slice of cake to finish off.

"Alright then young one, see how I do this?" Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryusai stood in the middle of the party grounds with his Shihakusho off showing off his surprisingly well toned muscular figure. Some women actually even stared at him too.

Next to the very old Shinigami was the familiar Charizard who tried to imitate the stance. He put his arms up and his lumbering feet firm into the ground. Then Yamamoto gave out a punch emitting a fire blast and heating up a grill scorching some food.

Charizard doubted himself at first but then made a punch and then emitted his own fire from his body. Like Yamamoto he succeeded in scorching more of the food and thus creating a delicious meal for everyone who cheered. Sanji began preparing spice on the food whilst Luffy, Goku, and others were eager to dig in.

"Do you see youngster? If you practice your hardest you too can create the perfect meal for anyone." Yamamoto instructed whilst Charizard nodded his head.

"Pft. Oh really? Well then you two obviously haven't seen my flames!"

Roy Mustang appeared now and was ready to outshine the fire Pokémon and the wrinkly old man. But as he prepared to ignite with both of his hands an unidentified man on a skate board with a bucket of water rolled by. Before Roy realized it he was instantly splashed with icy cold water.

"I love my job!"

The Flame Colonel snapped his fingers with only a puff of smoke appearing. Yamamoto and Charizard shook their heads at this while many girls seemed to laugh at this little un-achievement.

Hitsugaya drank some punch while at the snack bar. He let Matsumoto hang out with Roronoa since they both loved to drink. Now he could get some peace and quiet. Then he made his way for a cookie when he stepped in front of a blond man with golden eyes who was his own height.

Edward Elric took a look at Hitsugaya and froze. There was something strangely familiar about this person yet he was almost certain they had never met before. Out of a strange and weird curiosity the two began to mimic each other. One would raise a hand and the other would do the same. Then it became a contest where the two would spin around on one heel before turning back around to raise their hand and then clap whilst tapping their feet and finishing with more tricks.

By then a crowd had formed to watch the two short men of authority. Pikachu showed up first not understanding the situation much. Then Brook came by tilting his head for a bit not really knowing what to say. Soon even Sonic, Mario, Captain Price, Piccolo, and Kirby joined and watched the scene curiously. It would take the appearance of something else though for the two to realize how alike they were.

"Oh taicho! You made yourself a little friend? How nice of you!" Matsumoto said patting both of the kids heads.

Oh how in trouble was she.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL MIDGETS USE HIM TO WIPE THEIR FEET IN THE MORNING!"

"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE OR I'LL GIVE YOU SO MUCH PAPERWORK YOUR GRANDKIDS WILL HAVE TO FINISH IT ALL!"

The drunken Shinigami ran off spooked by the scene and confused at how two short people could release such anger. Toshiro and Edward however stopped and took another look at each other.

"It's like we're looking in a mirror."

Away from the strange scene Lucario sat in silence while with some other people. It was the two teenagers from that ghost manga. Ichigo and Rukia if he remembered correctly.

"You know Lucario it's sort of strange to see a real Pokémon. I mean back home we've got a lot of Pokémon fans and the show there so it's sort of… surreal." Ichigo said to the aura Pokémon who looked up at him.

"Really Ichigo? You see Shinigami and fight demons all the time but this is weird to you?" Rukia commented.

"She has an interesting point Ichigo san."

Ichigo shrugged. "It's still a little weird."

"Yo what's up dudes? I'm so glad you guys made it!" Flying Lion appeared before the three characters wrapping an arm around Rukia who seemed to give a little nervous laugh.

"Yeah. I like the food."

"I would agree with Ms. Kuchiki san." Lucario added.

Flying Lion then raised his eyebrows. "You know you two are exactly the same height. If I gave Rukia a trainer outfit she could probably replace Ash as the main character. Oh my god she could be Ash's cooler sister!"

Somewhere else in the party Ash Ketchum sneezed out loud.

"Oh I don't know about that Flying Lion maybe I'll just stick with Ichigo. Cause he'd be so lost without me you know?" Rukia said. Ichigo's ear's perked up.

"What do you mean I'd get lost without you? Since when have you been leading me around in life?"

Rukia then began counting on her fingers. "Saved family hollow training, soul society, Arrancar, Hueco Mundo, when Ginjo made you cry, shall I go on?"

Then Flying Lion heard a loud crash as the ground shook and something exploded. The guests at the party turned over from their areas to see a large could of smoke. Out of the smoke appeared a large gargantuan of size who stood much taller than others. The person walked closer as the smoke cleared revealing more of his face. It was then that Ichigo gasped.

"No... No way…"

"Yo Ichigo! It's been awhile hasn't it?" Zaraki Kenpachi said with his wide menacing grin. Most of the guests you could say were…. freaked out.

"Hi Ichi-berry! We got lost and took the long way but now we're here!" Yachiru said popping from behind Kenpachi.

"You invited Kenpachi here? What the hell were you thinking!" Ichigo asked grabbing Flying Lion by his collar.

"Oh… about that… see I was passing out the invitations in the Soul Society when I bumped into him."

Kenpachi then gave another one of his wild smiles showing off his sharp teeth. "The Flying Lion said Kurosaki Ichigo would probably show up since he'd gotten an invitation. And last time he didn't even say hi to me so now I figured we'd settle the score right here and now!"

The crazy psychopath taicho of the eleventh division drew out his Zanpakuto and emitted his insane spiritual pressure. Many of the guests were somehow able to withstand this while Ichigo seemed to tremble in fear. You know this may break the fourth wall but whatever happened to the Ichigo that didn't give up when an opponent showed up? I mean what made Kenpachi so different?

This question would not be answered though as Kenpachi swung his mighty Zanpakuto at Ichigo. However may it be crazy luck or whatever else ran things but the sound of another sword rang out into the night. Everyone looked to see a familiar green headed swordsman.

"So you're really Zaraki Kenpachi, the best fighter I've heard about. Correct?"

"Ah! Roronoa Zoro! What're you doing!" flying Lion yelped. Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief not understanding the situation much but glad someone else took his place at the execution.

"What? You're that swordsman with the pirate. Monkey something right? I heard about you." Kenpachi remarked. The two's swords were still scraping each other as the sound of them still clang in the night.

"I was talking to that really old man over there and he said how frustrated he was with a Shinigami Captain with a crazy face and an eye patch. The other people from _Bleach_ all said something similar and how he was the craziest swordsman in the afterlife. Now we finally meet."

What made this meeting even more intense was the fact that Zoro also wore a similar looking sinister smile to Kenpachi. Kenpachi held his own very sinister smile looking at Zoro like something out of a horror movie.

"O Ken chan are you gonna play with Marimo head? I'll sit with blue kangaroo then." Yachiru said whilst jumping off of Kenpachi and onto Lucario's head.

Then the two swordsmen leaped up into the air and began slashing at one another. Zoro had a crazy look in his eyes taking every swing of his swords at Kenpachi while the Shinigami laughed out loud into the sky.

Everyone at the party looked up as the two then sped off taking their battling elsewhere whilst still feeling their strikes from where they were.

"So… how about that cake?" Lion suggested. Ichigo, Rukia, Yachiru, and Lucario seemed to agree and followed him to the table.

"Hello everybody! Welcome to my little bash here. I'd like to start off with first; yeah I'm not really a Flying Lion." He earned some laughs from the crowd at this while others smiled a bit. "It's great that all of you showed up and I'm glad you're enjoying yourselves. It's nice to take a break from everything you do once in a while like this isn't it? Plus getting free food and sake!"

The lion then received lots of cheers from the crowd as many were happy. Lion smirked knowing this was going good.

"Alright then, as a special bonus to this event, I will be taking questions and answers from mail sent in to me by fans. So if Lucario could bring over the fan mail please?"

At that Lucario appeared on stage with a sack of many letters and dropped them next to the Flying Lion. The Pokémon pulled out an envelope and unfolded it so he could read it aloud to the audience.

"This says: Dear Flying Lion is it true that you sometimes sing different songs when you're by yourself_?"_

The crowd went silent while the Flying Lion's face got red. Many of the characters eyebrows were raised while some like Shihoin Yoruichi and Nico robin were smirking. Samus was expressionless as Meta Knight and L seemed genuinely curious with this.

Lion gulped before clearing his throat. "Well… not good anyways."

The crowd then burst into laughter while Lion seemed to laugh with them. Ulquiorra, Lucario, L, Sai, Byakuya, and other emotionless people did not laugh but merely watched the stage while everyone else did.

"Alright then next question."

Lucario pulled out another envelope. He squinted before reading out. "Flying Lion, is it true that you've had cameo appearances in other fan fictions before? I think I read a fic where you appeared in it and another one too."

"Ah yes that is true. I've read and reviewed many stories here on the sight and I have become friends with certain other authors. Some already know that I did appear briefly in Rukia141's fic _Interview: Bleach Pairings _recently. I did have other appearances though such as in dbzespio's fic _Azelf's Aura _where main character Leaf battled a trainer named 'Jogger Enrique' who was modeled after me. She did that with many of her reviewers at the time and I thought it was hilarious."

"Wait Jogger Enrique? Why jogger Flying Lion?" Lucario asked. Lion made to speak.

"Oh right. Well when I first started out on this sight I had a different user name. I went by Falling Rock. And around the time dbzespio had those cameos I changed my user name to Running Lion. In fact the trainer even had a Graveler that used Rock Slide which sent a falling rock. Joke is that I was _Falling Rock_, not _Falling Rocks_."

Everyone laughed again at this while a woman in the crowd smiled. Next to her stood a large Blastoise.

"Flying Lion there is another question." Lucario began. "If you were on a deserted island and you were only aloud to have a book with you, what book would it be?"

Flying lion seemed to think deep about this. He read so many lovely novels of many genres and titles. But if there was one book that he absolutely NEEDED to have if he was in a situation like that, it would have to be:

"How to build a raft."

Everyone began laughing again at this bit of humor. Flying Lion though was confused. He was serious after all. He picked it up once in the library and found it fascinating. But it had been years and he'd like to re-read it and try it out if he was on an island like that.

"Next question. Flying Lion, I have read many of your fics and I noticed one common theme you have: you always at one point or another or more show some sort of an animal. And usually they're dogs or even lions. So do you like animals?"

"Wow really? I didn't notice myself. Yeah I do like animals. It's actually from a very small age (like a year old) that I developed an interest in animals. Maybe it was due to the fact my father worked for a place where they have people that take care of animals but I always liked them. My favorite is undoubtedly the Lion though because they're awesome! I like dogs too even though I never had one. My grandma does and he's a white doggy named Frosty who's like my good buddy. But I like all animals in general and would like to study them all someday."

Then out from the crowds many of the animal characters eyes began welling up. Lucario did not understand that but he felt something sincere about the author. He picked up another letter.

"Moving on. Flying Lion how was it that you began writing on this site? Was it like other people who were bored or did you wake up and say 'I must write!' or something?"

Flying Lion held his breath before breathing out. "Ah… how did I get here? Well it starts out like this. I am a huge Naruto fan a couple years ago (still am) and I begin to discover the concept of fanfiction from YouTube videos online. I begin to explore the web and find this website which has millions of fanfics of many different writers from many different places. I signed up for an account simply so I could review fics and have favorites. For a long time I was just a reviewer. But then one day I wanted to tell my own story. So I did.

"That story was called _Lucario's Story. _It is no longer around but it was a Pokémon tale about a crazy Lucario on an adventure. I began to work on other fics such as _EPIC STORM _and _Matsumoto Sensei _thus branching off into other fandoms. And Lucario's Story really had no basis or much of a plot to begin with. However I realized how good it felt to tell a story. And usually when I do write I like to tell adventures. Some fics are for pairings but others are simply so I can tell a story and others to read and enjoy. It's funny but I was already writing stories on my own before but this website let me develop and evolve learning to tell stories better. Though, I still have a long road ahead of me."

"*Sniff* that was beautiful."

"Is Snake crying?" Edward asked Robin. The soldier however rubbed his eyes.

"No! I got hot sauce in my eyes!"

"You'll never be honest with yourself." Robin added.

Lucario pulled out another letter and began to read it. "Flying Lion I know there are favorite author's lists but who is your absolute most favorite writer on fanfiction?"

Flying Lion grew silent. He looked up at the crowd gathering his thoughts carefully. He already knew who his favorite writer was.

"Well… if I had to pick, I know it would be dbzespio. If you don't know her but you like Pokémon then you might want to check her out. She's amazing in my opinion and she technically got me to start writing. You see I was inspired to make my original first fic _Lucario's story_ by dbzespio's fic _Azelf's Aura_. I've been reading it since… a long time now. I think maybe two years. But the point is that out of many I like how she just began to write out what she felt and was able to tell an enjoyable story. I always get a little bit happy whenever I look in my email and it says there's a new chapter of _Azelf's Aura. _Overall though I admire dbzespio and I could never thank her enough for how much she inspired me as a writer."

This was followed by many 'aws' from the audience. Mainly it was the female characters like Winry, Orihime, Rangiku, Zelda, and Misty. Sanji seemed to aw at this, thus receiving strange stares from others.

"Alright then, Flying Lion here's another one. If you had to say, who are your favorite characters in anime or other stuff?"

"Favorite characters? Wow you know I used to list them on my profile before it got too large. But here's the rundown: my favorite absolute favorite characters for stuff have to be: Kuchiki Rukia (BLEACH), Lucario (POKEMON), Roronoa Zoro (ONE PIECE), Sai (NARUTO), Urameshi Yusuke (YU YU HAKUSHO), Shinamori Aoshi (RUROUNI KENSHIN), Edward Elric (FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST), L Lawliet (DEATH NOTE), Snake Eyes (GI JOE), Donkey Kong (DONKEY KONG), Anakin Skywalker (STAR WARS), Aragorn (LOTR), and many others."

"Wow that's actually a long list." Lucario commented. He was also somewhat satisfied at being Flying Lion's favorite in Pokémon.

"Yeah. And within most of those fandoms I have even more favorite characters. Aside from GI Joe since I never really understood it. I did always like Snake Eyes because he was a bad ass."

In the crowd Snake Eyes gave a silent nod. Pikachu was staring at the black suited ninja with a bit of curiosity.

"This next question asks: Flying Lion, what is your favorite film of all time?"

Flying Lion gave out a stretch. "Well from my user name some of you could guess what it is. But in all honesty I don't have a favorite but many favorites. They include _The Lion King, Jurassic Park, STAR WARS, King Kong, STRONG WORLD, Planet of the Apes, Lord of the Rings, Alien, The Dark Knight, _and _Indiana Jones_. Maybe some of you noticed but sometimes when I write I get influenced by some of these films and others in stories. I may even reference them indirectly or sometimes directly (like saying Jedi moment like Hurley in LOST). Other times though I will admire a plot and maybe see how other characters would fare in similar circumstances or situations."

"Is it me or does Flying Lion put too much thought in these fanfics?" Ichigo asked Rukia next to him. She shrugged not really knowing how writing worked. She liked to draw after all.

Lucario then pulled out one more letter and had to flatten it with his paws to read it clearly. "Flying Lion… have you ever… wanted to, be… a… Pokémon Trainer."

Before there could even be a moment of silence the Flying Lion answered. "All the time."

Some of the audience giggled at how serious his expression was. He was probably not kidding after all.

"Flying Lion I think this is the last letter so here: Flying Lion if I may ask you, when are you going to update your fics?"

Then the entire area grew silent. Everyone stared straight at the Flying Lion who seemed to grow a little red. Lucario could sense his aura and already knew what that meant. But how would the Flying Lion get out of this one? Well no one could tell as he remained silent for the longest time. Then somewhat surprisingly a sleek fox like grin appeared on his features.

"You know why don't I be honest. I don't know! Soon? Maybe. A long time? I hope dear not!"

Then the Flying Lion pulled off his jacket and tossed it into the crowd where several people made a grab for it. Underneath the Flying Lion's shirt though was a metal jet pack looking machine. For an odd reason the speakers around began playing the Mission Impossible theme song as Flying Lion ran off of the stage and took to the air.

"The real question is if I will continue this for a whole other year! In fact even when I do get into my career I hope to still be writing fanfiction and telling more stories. Because in all seriousness the true satisfaction of this website is really the pleasure of having people enjoying a story and be a little happier. That is why I, the Flying Lion, enjoy writing!"

And with that the Flying Lion flew off into the sky as everyone watched him take off. The radio speakers finished playing while Flying Lion pulled out a remote control. He pressed a red button and begun to set off several fireworks from the ground. Now everyone could see all the bright flashes of lights in the sky.

"Oh wow look at this Ichigo! They look so pretty!" Rukia said forgetting how Flying Lion strangely left the scene.

"Nami! Flying Lion set off the cool fire works! It's awesome!" Luffy yelled out.

Snake Eyes said nothing but watched the fireworks really pleased with the night.

"Ash don't the fireworks look pretty?" Misty asked Ash.

"So Samus, how about that dance?" Snake asked the bounty hunter. This was followed by the sound of a swift kick to the head.

"Hey does anybody realize that Flying Lion is flying into the fireworks? He could probably seriously injure himself." L said analytically whilst using a telescope to spot out the Flying Lion.

Sure enough the Flying Lion became caught in the fireworks show and frantically began zooming around the sky to avoid death. While this happened everyone seemed to whistle and return back to their respective festivities.

Over all, this was a night to remember for everyone.

* * *

><p><em>Enrique finished typing this last sentence. He then saved his document and uploaded it to his account whereupon he then published it for everyone to see. He figured that maybe not many would read it and maybe some would. Who knew though? That's what he liked. The unpredictability always gave you something you never expected and that is what made things more interesting. He then left his computer and took a long yawn. Now was a good time more than ever for a nice long nap. The man headed over to his bedroom not really bothering with his pants but took his shirt off to sleep wrapping himself in a blanket. He'd work on things in the morning since there were still more stories to tell and even more people wanting to read them. And like always the Flying Lion never would give up telling a fantastic story.<em>

Thank you one and all for the readers, the writers, the fans, the characters, and everyone. Sayonara.

-The Flying Lion


End file.
